Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for performing an electrosurgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical apparatus including an end effector assembly having a pair of jaw members providing a mechanical advantage at the end effector.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments, e.g., electrosurgical forceps (open or closed type), are well known in the medical arts and typically include a housing, a handle assembly, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The end effector includes jaw members configured to manipulate tissue (e.g., grasp and seal tissue). Typically, the electrosurgical forceps utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. Typically, one or more driving mechanisms, e.g., a drive assembly including a drive rod, is utilized to cooperate with one or more components operatively associated with the end effector to impart movement to one or both of the jaw members.
In certain instances, to facilitate moving the jaw members from an open position for grasping tissue to a closed position for clamping tissue (or vice versa) such that a consistent, uniform tissue effect (e.g., tissue seal) is achieved, one or more types of suitable devices may be operably associated with the electrosurgical forceps. For example, in some instances, one or more types of springs, e.g., a compression spring, may operably couple to the handle assembly associated with the electrosurgical forceps. In this instance, the spring is typically operatively associated with the drive assembly to facilitate actuation of a movable handle associated with the handle assembly to ensure that a specific closure force between the jaw members is maintained within one or more suitable working ranges.
In certain instances, the shaft may bend or deform during the course of an electrosurgical procedure. For example, under certain circumstances, a clinician may intentionally bend or articulate the shaft to gain desired mechanical advantage at the surgical site. Or, under certain circumstances, the surgical environment may cause unintentional or unwanted bending or flexing of the shaft, such as, for example, in the instance where the shaft is a component of a catheter-based electrosurgical forceps. More particularly, shafts associated with catheter-based electrosurgical forceps are typically designed to function with relatively small jaw members, e.g., jaw members that are configured to pass through openings that are 3 mm or less in diameter. Accordingly, the shaft and operative components associated therewith, e.g., a drive rod, are proportioned appropriately. That is, the shaft and drive rod are relatively small.
As can be appreciated, when the shaft is bent or deformed (either intentionally or unintentionally) the frictional losses associated with drive rod translating through the shaft are transferred to the spring in the housing, which, in turn, may diminish, impede and/or prevent effective transfer of the desired closure force that is needed at the jaw members. Moreover, the frictional losses may also lessen the operative life of the spring, which, in turn, ultimately lessens the operative life of the electrosurgical instrument.
An increased mechanical advantage and/or mechanical efficiency with respect to transferring the closure force(s) from the handle assembly to the jaw members may prove advantageous in the relevant art.